


Carried Away

by cupcake4mafia



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: First Times, Group Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, ye olde livejournal fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcake4mafia/pseuds/cupcake4mafia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho calls it an orgy (with a vague look of horror), but Aiba insists it is a “fivesome.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carried Away

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal in 2008.  
> Also known as that time I wrote Arashi/Arashi _without_ turning everything into a flaming ball of angst.

Sho calls it an orgy (with a vague look of horror), but Aiba insists it is a “fivesome.” Jun argues that an odd number will leave someone out.

“It’s Arashi,” Aiba says. “No one gets left out.”

Jun has to admit, pinned under the weight of Ohno and Nino making out in his lap, with Aiba’s hand in his hair and Sho’s lips on his neck, the first word that comes to mind is “belonging.” Sho and Aiba get caught up with each other and Jun looks down, catching Nino’s eye. Nino whispers something in Ohno’s ear and Ohno sits up, dazed, and kisses Jun.

Of course, Jun’s thought about it thousands of times, but never in his fantasies was Nino rubbing at the seam of his jeans while Sho and Aiba crashed into his side with a moan.

“You’re squishing me,” Jun gasps out.

“Sorry!” Sho yelps, surprising the others. “Are you okay?”

Jun laughs, has to laugh, and Aiba quickly joins him. Nino just rolls his eyes and interrupts Jun’s chuckle by tugging up his shirt.

“This orgy has way too many clothes,” Nino complains.

“Fivesome,” Aiba corrects, hands fisting in the back of Ohno’s shirt as he climbs over Jun to bite the side of Aiba’s neck.

“Whatever,” is Nino’s predictable reply, eyes hot and focused on Jun’s as he unbuttons Jun’s pants.

“Everyone has to kiss everyone first,” Aiba rambles, falling on his back with Ohno in his arms. “That’s the rules, remember, the rules, ah!”

“Orgies don’t have rules,” Sho scoffs, breath hot against Jun’s ear, hand sliding in to Jun’s boxers just as quickly as Nino can pull his pants down.

“Fivesomes do,” Ohno mumbles against Aiba’s stomach.

Aiba agrees by making a noise somewhere between a squeal and a whimper. Sho surges forward and catches Nino off-guard.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Jun groans, watching with half-lidded eyes.

“What am I missing?” Aiba whines.

Jun turns to catch Aiba’s gaze, and finds him with his jeans around his ankles, Ohno’s lips wrapped around his cock. Jun bucks up into Sho’s hand, gasping. Sho pulls away from Nino (who is completely stunned, no matter what he will claim tomorrow) and turns to grin against Jun’s lips.

“Jun likes to watch,” he teases.

Jun quickly meets Sho’s lips, because he prefers to participate. Nino’s weight disappears from his legs and both he and Sho look over, surprised to find Nino pinning Aiba’s wrists down and brushing their lips together slowly. Aiba wriggles and groans and sticks his tongue out, but Nino just pulls back, smiling wickedly.

“Who’s left?” he asks.

Aiba stares up at him for a moment, indignant, before remembering.

“Sho and Ohno,” he answers, arching against Nino’s hold. “Nino and Jun…Aiba and Jun….”

“Come on you two,” Nino gestures. “We have rules, you know.”

“Fuck, Ohno,” Aiba gasps, interrupting. “Have you done this before?”

Ohno sits up, giggling.

“Maybe.”

He quickly turns red under four pairs of eyes.

“What, just me?”

Sho takes this opportunity to get his kiss, hands sliding up under Ohno’s shirt as he goes. Nino grabs Jun’s arm and Jun pulls it back, because he’s quite capable of moving himself. It seems awkward to kiss Aiba like this, with so much anticipation, but, looking down at Aiba’s face, cheeks red, lips swollen, Jun doesn’t mind so much.

“My turn!” Nino sings, tossing Jun on his back.

Jun starts to tell Nino exactly how he feels about being interrupted, but then he realizes that Nino is a very, very, very good kisser, and also that Sho has tugged his boxers away.

“I have the best ideas!” Aiba sighs happily, settling next to Jun and wrapping his hand around Jun’s length.

Jun can only hum in agreement, Nino’s tongue taking detailed inventory of his mouth.

“We should decide who’s doing who,” Aiba whispers, excited.

Nino pulls away suddenly, coughing.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Ohno has given head to two-fifths of Arashi, now,” Jun observes, refusing to return Sho’s thumbs-up. “I think the time for discussion is over.”

“Well, yeah, but,” Aiba replies, pouting. “I just think we should put it out there.”

“Go for it, Masaki,” Nino says, face fitting neatly in the curve of Jun’s neck as he raises his hips to pull down his pants.

“I want to fuck Sho.”

Sho’s low laugh seems to send a shiver down everyone’s spine.

“Sure,” Sho says. “That’s how it’s going to happen.”

“I call Nino,” Ohno says suddenly, letting Sho fall from his mouth.

Jun and Aiba laugh at Sho’s angry frown.

“Well, obviously,” Nino answers.

Ohno smiles sweetly before turning back to Sho’s cock.

“Nice juxtaposition,” Jun thinks aloud, letting his head fall back. “Nobody wants Jun?”

Aiba pauses trailing his tongue along Jun’s collarbone.

“Don’t you know?” Aiba asks with a sudden, unexplained hitch in his breath. “Everyone wants Jun.”

Jun has to keep his eyes closed for a little while longer after that, because there’s too much to feel. He isn’t really missing anything, though, since Nino has decided to give him a running commentary.

“You should see it. Ohno’s down on Sho and Sho’s sucking on Aiba and, fuck, Aiba,” Nino curses.

Jun groans at the loss of Aiba’s hand, but smaller fingers quickly replace it.

“Come on, Jun, you’re missing it. I’ll make fun of you forever if you miss it,” Nino murmurs, punctuating by nipping at Jun’s earlobe.

Jun does open his eyes, but, for a moment, he just stares at the ceiling and listens to the sound them all together; their breath, their voices. Cold fingers tease between Jun’s legs and Jun tilts his hips up, encouraging. It’s real, now, Jun thinks. At the same time he realizes he really doesn’t care whose fingers they are.

“It’s okay, right?” Ohno whispers.

Jun hesitates, because he’s not sure who Ohno is asking. Nino’s head moves against Jun’s shoulder and Jun smiles at the confirmation. He opens his eyes to find the whole group crowded over him.

“I haven’t done this,” he suddenly stammers.

“Seriously?” Sho laughs.

Aiba smacks him.

“Contrary to popular belief,” Jun breathes, closing his eyes so that he can retain as much composure as possible now that Ohno’s fingers are searching desperately for his prostate. “I don’t bottom.”

“Oh, God, I thought you were going to say you weren’t gay,” Sho replies, still chuckling.

Jun hears another smack and starts to smile when suddenly his back turns to jelly.

“Fuck!”

“Yep,” Aiba sighs, hand trailing down Jun’s stomach. “That’ll do it.”

“Don’t worry,” Nino says, leaning in close as though the others might not be able to hear him. “Ohno’s gentle.”

“Oh,” Jun gasps. “Good.”

“So, basically, no one ever tells me anything,” Sho grumbles.

“Weren’t you threatening me earlier?” Aiba asks, sitting up to block Sho’s view.

“I was, wasn’t I?” Sho says, grinning and tugging Aiba’s hips to his.

Jun really isn’t sure where to look or move, again. Sho gets Aiba on his back so that he’s lying right next to Jun. Aiba looks over and giggles excitedly. Overwhelmed, Jun turns his attention back to Ohno, who seems fascinated with what he’s doing to Jun. Nino watches Ohno, one hand holding up Jun’s knee, lazily stroking himself with the other.

“Guys, it’s really, really good,” Aiba informs them.

“Aiba’s so cute,” Nino says, turning to nuzzle Jun’s neck.

“Are we doing this?” Jun asks, having had enough of the teasing. “We have condoms, right?

“I've got it,” Nino says, disappearing from Jun’s side.

“Damn, Nino,” Sho grunts, somewhere to the right. “Thanks.”

“This is ridiculous,” Jun groans, covering his face with his hands.

“Are you ready?” Ohno asks.

Jun looks up, locks eyes with Ohno, and nods. His first whimper is echoed by Aiba, and Jun just knows the bastards are moving in time.

“Fuck, Jun, it’s really big,” Aiba gasps. “I don’t think…I don’t think I can…”

Jun wants to tell Aiba to shut up and let him enjoy himself, but somehow he doesn’t.

“It’s okay,” he says, squeezing Aiba’s hand. “I promise it’ll feel better.”

“Ohno.”

“Sho?”

“Kiss him!” Nino snaps.

Ohno blinks and responds, leaning over to meet Sho’s mouth. Aiba and Jun groan in unison, again, and Jun curses them all. Where the hell is Nino anyway?

Oh.

Nino is kissing his way down Jun’s stomach.

Jun takes back every nasty thing he’s said about the little brat as Nino tongues the tip of his erection. He buries his fingers in Nino’s hair, the slick heat around his cock and the hot burn inside driving him dangerously close to the edge. Aiba is still squeezing Jun’s other hand, stringing together a long line of English curse words he must have learned from Sho.

“Does it feel good?” Sho asks, all the cool he’s built up over the evening quickly stripping away.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” Aiba chants, nodding violently.

Jun looks up at the ceiling again, feeling them all.

“I love you guys,” Aiba gasps.

Sho shudders. Ohno speeds up and his hand joins Jun’s in Nino’s hair. Jun rocks his hips to meet Ohno’s thrusts, Nino’s lips, Aiba’s mouth on his, Sho’s fingers scratching along his side.

“Too much,” Jun struggles to say, but then he’s coming, and the words don’t make it out.

The aftershocks seem to last forever, until Jun’s suddenly surrounded by his tired, sweaty band mates again, covered in a silence that’s only slightly awkward.

“Nino,” Aiba starts.

“’m good,” Nino mumbles, shaking as he props himself up on his arms. “Sorry about your sheets.”

“It’s okay,” Aiba replies, good-natured. “Why do you think I got a bed this big?”

“In hopes that we might have a fivesome?” Sho guesses.

“Bingo,” Aiba sighs, sinking back into his pillows. “I vote Sho and Ohno clean up.”

“I think Ohno’s asleep,” Nino says.

Jun turns to where Ohno is buried in his neck and bites his cheek.

“Wake up.”

Ohno mumbles, wriggling.

“At least pull out!” Jun says, exasperated.

“Sorry,” Ohno answers, sitting up.

Nino gently tugs Ohno back, smiling knowingly, and Jun finally stretches his legs with a wince. Aiba turns on his side and wraps an arm around Jun’s waist.

“Success!”

“That’s one word for it,” Sho says, standing and stretching.

The other four lazily admire the curve of Sho’s back before Nino shoves Ohno to remind him of his duties. Ohno climbs off the bed and looks through Aiba’s drawers, confused.

“Tissues under the bed,” Aiba says, planting kisses along Jun’s shoulder.

“We used the last of your lube,” Nino grunts, flopping on Aiba’s other side.

“I wonder where the first half went,” Jun muses, shivering a little in the air conditioning.

Aiba chuckles.

“I bet you do.”

“Aiba’s a mimbo,” Nino says. “We all know this.”

“I don’t have to be anymore, though,” Aiba promises. “Not in a fivesome.”

Jun feels the silence. He knows Aiba feels it, too.

“Less talking,” Sho says, smiling as he cleans Nino’s stomach. “More sleeping.”

“Tired,” Ohno echoes, barely able to keep his eyes open as he unceremoniously hands Jun the box of tissues.

“Success,” Aiba repeats, a little quieter.

“Good work Aiba,” Nino agrees, curling to fit Aiba’s back.

Jun smiles and his eyelids are heavy. He drifts in and out for a while, occasionally lying awake to hear the others’ breathing. At least once he’s almost certain that Nino and Ohno are whispering to one another. Sandwiched between Aiba and Sho, though, Jun feels more than anything else like he belongs. It’s good.


End file.
